Bake-Neko?
by MirthfulMurder21
Summary: AU: Light's POV. When Light has a terrible day, he accidentally pisses off a stray cat. The cat follows him home, and when Light begrudgingly lets it live with him, he starts to get dreams about an erotic man. Could the odd cat have anything to do with Light's dreams? And how will Light deal with the crazy creature that he let into his home? LxLight, Mature.


**A/N: Hello there :) I know, you shouldn't start a new story while you're already working on another one (or in my case two) but... this idea just came to me and I had to write it so, don't hate me please T.T **

**This is rated M because there's mature stuff in this chapter, so be fore-warned! This is an LxLight fic, meaning that L is the seme and Light is the uke. I'm sorry if any of you guys don't like it that way, but I do so.. yeah. Anyway, here you go C: Please read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 1: How this whole mess started

I glanced up at the dull gray sky, begging the universe to give me a freakin' break. Even though I didn't believe in superstitions, this day had reduced me to a desperate fool staring up at the sky. I sighed, looking down at the dead cell phone that I held in my hand. Today had not been one of my best days, and let me tell you why. This whole mess started last night, when there was a terrible lightning storm. I had barely gotten a blink of sleep between the flashes of lightning and the booming thunder. One of the power lines was down almost all night long, so my phone didn't charge at all and it eventually died, leaving me without an alarm clock this morning. I woke up without any time to spare, so I rushed out the door looking like a mess, and I didn't even get to eat breakfast _or _brush my teeth, let alone take a damn shower. I forgot my lunch, so I by now I was about to die of starvation, and that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that I had missed my bus ride home, and now I was standing on the curb, wondering what the hell I was going to do. I considered my options, which were very limited. Of course I couldn't call my parents to come pick me up, because a.) my phone was dead, and b.) my parents were out of town for the week on some business trip. So that left the options of walking five miles or hitching a ride. Let me tell you, I absolutely did not want to walk five miles in the muddy streets while I was practically starving, but getting stuffed into some stranger's trunk and hacked into little tiny pieces didn't sound all that appealing either. So, I decided on the former, even thought I was wearing my beautiful brand new shoes today. Damn it.

Sighing in frustration, I shoved my hands into my pockets angrily. Giving my gorgeous shoes one last pitying glance, I marched dutifully down the muddy streets. I glared indignantly at each car that passed me by, wishing that my parents would've bought me a car for my sixteenth birthday, but _no "Light has to get a job and make enough money to pay for his own car. It will build responsibility and good character... blah blah blah," _or so my dad had said. My dad was stubborn, and once he had made up his mind about something, nothing would change it; that I knew from experience. So I had just nodded and smiled when he told me to buy my own car, but internally I was rolling my eyes at him, maybe even sending him some rude hand gestures for good measure.

I began to walk at a brisker pace as the air began to make my nose and cheeks red from the cold. I glared up at the sky, silently cursing the weather, even though I knew that it was useless. Taking my frustration out on the poor innocent pebble that was sitting in front of me on the sidewalk, I kicked it roughly to the side, where it bounced and landed in the row of shrubs that lined the street. I halted suddenly as I heard the pained cry of a cat that just got hit by a rock coming from the shrub. I cringed and looked back, feeling slightly guilty for hurting the poor creature, but when nothing happened I figured that it had ran off.

Shrugging to myself, I continued walking. I looked down at my poor mud-covered shoes. I would definitely be cleaning them when I got home.

Suddenly I felt something tugging the back of my pant legs. I turned around to find a black cat growling and clawing angrily at the back of my legs. I briefly considered kicking the cat to the side, but decided that would be too cruel. Instead I leaned down and gently shooed the creature away. It backed up a few feet, hissed at me, and then turned and scampered away, jumping in the bushes.

I kept walking, still feeling a little guilty for hurting the cat. Honestly, its not like I meant to hit it with a rock. I would _never _hurt another living being on purpose. I have a strong sense of justice!

You know, maybe walking wasn't such a terrible thing. I mean, it was good exercise, right? Not that I was fat or anything, because I was definitely not fat, but I had been eating a lot of potato chips lately.

All of a sudden something black flashed in my peripheral vision, and before I had any time to react, I was tripping over something. I flailed my arms uselessly as I fell on my face, sprawled out in the mud. I jumped up lividly, trying to brush as much mud off of me as I could. I glared down at the current bane of my existence: the black cat that had tripped me. I was reconsidering kicking the vile creature.

"Get out of here before I kick you, you damn pest!" I shouted, glaring at it.

It just glared right back at me. Although I would never admit this to anyone, there was something unnerving about the intense gaze of that creepy-ass cat. Its eyes were a deep bottomless black, mesmerizing me as they seemed to see right through me. I blinked, the sensation gone, and the cat darted off again to hide in the bushes.

I sighed, looking down at my poor muddy shoes. _I'm so sorry my babies. _

I was absolutely covered in mud. It was extremely unpleasant.

Now my motivation was doubled; I was really hungry and I really needed a shower, so I practically ran down the street in my rush to get home. By now I was over half way there, so I just kept telling myself to hang in there. I could do this, even if it was extremely disgusting to be covered in mud. If the kids in Africa can do it, so can I!

Every now and then I would look behind me, feeling the odd sensation that someone was following me, but every time I checked no one was there. If I had known that what happened next would happen, I would've taken my chances with hitch hiking. That damn ninja cat snuck up behind me and _took a pee on my shoe. _I stood there with an incredulous look on my face. _That cheeky bastard!_

As soon as the cat finished its business on my poor shoe, and I came back from my moment of shock, the cat took off running down the sidewalk. I ran right after it, fully intending to beat its ass, even if it was just a cat. _No one _pees on Light Yagami's brand new shoes and gets away with it.

It must have sensed my murderous intent, because it turned and jumped into the bushes.

"Get back here you asshole! You can't just pee wherever the fuck you want!"

Some poor innocent pedestrians witnessed some lunatic teenager yelling at the bushes, calling them assholes. Yes, that lunatic teenager was me. I'll admit, it was not one of my proudest moments.

Eventually, after I got over my temper tantrum, I realized that the cat was not coming back out of the bushes, so I angrily marched home.

* * *

I was only a few blocks from my home as the sky darkened and it began to rain. I ran the rest of the way home, which wasn't that far, and sighed in relief as I finally stepped into the safety of my own home. No one else was there; my parents were out of town and my little sister was spending the week with a friend, so I got the house to myself.

I slipped off my muddy shoes and left them next to the door, and continued walking upstairs to my bathroom. I stepped inside, shrugging out of my filthy, soaked jacket and tossed it in the dirty clothes bin. I lifted my shirt, which was also soaked, up over my shoulders and hooked my thumbs in the waistband of my pants and boxers, pulling them down in one swift motion, tossing them in the bin as well.

My skin was wet and flushed slightly from the cold. Sliding open the glass door to my shower, I stepped inside and turned on the water, letting it wash over me, warming me as the warm droplets made contact with my freezing skin. I sighed in content and relaxed into the warmth, just sitting there for a moment before I grabbed my shampoo and squeezed some into my hand. The smell of cinnamon and brown sugar filled the steam filled bathroom as I lathered and rinsed the shampoo from my hair, before repeating the process with conditioner, and scrubbed my body with body wash that smelled just as good.

"Ah.." I sighed as I stepped out of the shower, toweling off until I was dry. I stopped in front of the mirror and took a minute to brush my teeth extra-diligently, since I didn't brush them earlier this morning. Once I was done, I stepped into my room, butt-naked. What? It's not like there was anyone home to witness my naked sexiness, so there wasn't any need to _not _be naked.

I walked over to my dresser, pulling out some black boxers and a t-shirt. I slipped on my clothes and then walked back into my bathroom, grabbing the bin of dirty clothes before heading back downstairs. I figured that I might as well do a load of laundry, since I didn't really have anything better to do.

Now downstairs, I walked into the laundry room and started the washer, dumping my clothes in and closing the door.

Now that that was done, I decided to go make some coffee, and possibly read a book before I went to bed. Walking into the kitchen, I made myself a cup of coffee and then headed back to my bedroom. I had a bookshelf full of my favorite books in my room, so I just grabbed a random book and then settled into my bed, setting my cup on the bedside table and then opening up the book.

It was a bit hard to concentrate on the book while the thunder was booming so loudly outside, but eventually I managed to ignore it completely and I soon became engrossed in the book.

* * *

About an hour had passed before an odd noised ripped me from my book, breaking my concentration. There was a scratching noise, it was so loud and right next to me. I set my book down and turned to my window. It was pitch black outside, so I couldn't see anything, but I could tell that the noise was coming from my window. I approached the window, trying in vain to see outside. A sudden flash of lightning lit up the entire room, and I jumped in surprise as I realized that I was face to face with a black cat that was sitting outside on the ledge of my bedroom window.

My expression was shocked for a moment, before my eyes narrowed in anger. It was the same cat that had pissed on my shoe earlier. It must have followed me home, why, I'm not completely sure. It looked pathetic, cold and wet. My gaze softened a slightly; I felt a little sorry for it. It was my fault, after all; I was the one who hit it with a rock in the first place.

We stood there for a while, me contemplating what to do while the cat looked at me pleadingly. I caved, just looking at those big black eyes was enough to make me give in. Sighing, I begrudgingly opened the window, letting the cat inside.

At first it seemed hesitant, but it soon leaped down from the window ledge into my bedroom. When it landed on my floor, it began shaking itself vigorously, sending muddy water flying everywhere.

"Hey! No! Stop that!" I yelled. In a second I ran into my bathroom to grab a towel before I threw it on the muddy creature. I knelt down, rubbing the towel all over its fur, trying to dry it as much as I could.

I had to stifle a laugh at how ridiculous the cat looked. Its fur was sticking up in every direction. It did not look amused in the slightest.

"Maybe I should just give you a shower.." I mused to myself.

I could've sworn that I saw fear in the cat's eyes when I mentioned the shower.

"Naw, that would be too messy. You'd probably scratch me anyway. I guess you just have to clean yourself up." I stood up, drying my hands off on the towel before I sat back down on my bed.

Opening my book, I began reading where I left off, soon getting lost in the book once more.

* * *

Yet once again, I was interrupted from my reading by an odd noise. Except this time, it wasn't a scratching noise, but a meowing noise. The damn cat was meowing, really loudly. It was annoying.

Setting my book down, I glared at the cat.

"What do you want?"

"Meow."

I sighed.

"Are you hungry?"

"Meeeoooooowwww."

"Is that a yes?"

"Meow."

"... I don't think I have any cat food."

"Meow."

"Alright, let's go look downstairs."

I walked downstairs, the cat following me, into the kitchen.

"Hmm..." I looked through the cupboards. Sure enough, there was no cat food. But there was some

"Hey, look what I found!" I showed the cat the tuna.

"Meow." The cat said disapprovingly.

"What? It's Tuna! Don't you like tuna?"

"Meow."

"... What kind of cat are you?" Seriously, what kind of cat didn't like tuna?

I was beginning to question my own sanity, considering that I was talking to a cat. This day had been hard on me.

"Whatever. I think it's time for me to get some sleep." I yawned, confirming that I was indeed tired.

"Don't pee on anything." I told the cat as I walked upstairs.

I sighed for the umpteenth time that day as I flopped unceremoniously on my bed. Turning off the reading lamp on my bedside table, I curled up under the blankets and began to drift off to sleep. The last thing that I remembered was that I had forgot to clean my shoes.

* * *

_For a second I couldn't remember where I was or how I got there, but then I realized that I was in my bedroom, in my bed. But I was... naked? What? Since when? Whatever. I closed my eyes. I was laying on my side, and I was about to turn over, when I realized that someone was laying next to me, spooning me from behind. Now I was really confused. Nothing was making sense. _

_I tensed up, not sure what to do. I felt arms snake around my waist, curling around my body possessively. The warmth was comfortable, and I relaxed into the embrace. _

"_Good morning." A deep baritone voice whispered in my ear. I could feel the heat from the stranger's breath on my neck, causing me to shiver. _

_I shifted, turning over so that I was laying on my other side. I blinked in shock as I took in the appearance of the other person lying next to me. His skin was pale, beautifully so, like porcelain. I had the urge to run my hands over every inch of it. His hair was strikingly black and spiky, so spiky that I almost didn't notice the fluffy ears on top of his head._

_Wait, ears? Yes, ears. Two pointy black cat ears where resting on top of his head. _

"_You... your ears.." I couldn't seem to find the words to explain to him that he had cat ears. _

_He chuckled, a deep, melodious sound._

"_Do you want to touch them?" He asked softly._

_I nodded, a little embarrassed that he had figured it out so quickly. But who wouldn't want to touch them?_

_He grabbed my hand, holding it softly with his own, and brought it up to the top of his head. _

"_Wow..." I said in awe as I felt his ear twitch slightly at the contact. _

_I began rubbing small circles on the soft black fur, and he let his hand drop back down to his side. I massaged the fluffy ear, rubbing circles from the base up to the tip. He seemed to enjoy it. I must've rubbed a particularly sensitive spot, because he moaned softly and pressed a slightly harder into my hand. _

_I blushed a bit, but complied, scratching behind his ear lightly. _

"_Mmm.." He hummed in appreciation and brought his hand around to rest on my hipbone, rubbing small circles on my skin. _

_He blinked his dark eyes open, staring at me for a moment. I blushed, slightly embarrassed at being stared at so openly, but I didn't break eye contact with him. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close. Our bodies were pressed together, I could feel every inch of his cool skin on mine, shuddering at the feeling. _

_He brought his other hand up the my chin, tilting it up slightly as he leaned down, pressing his lips gently to mine. Even the simple touch sent electricity through my veins, and my skin felt warmer. I squeezed my eyes shut, focusing entirely on the feeling of his lips on mine. He pressed a little harder and ran his hand up and down my side. I felt his teeth on my bottom lip as he nibbled it lightly, making me moan quietly. _

_As soon as the sound left my mouth, he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, causing me to gasp. His skillfull tongue entered my mouth, licking and teasing places that I didn't even know existed. He pressed the tip of his tongue against mine, coaxing me to kiss him back. It started out slow, I hesitantly pushed my tongue against his, the contact making me shiver once more. I grew bolder and began pressing against him harder, brushing our tongues together and moaning softly._

_The need for air soon overcame our desires as we pulled back, both of us breathless._

"_Light-kun is so delicious. I want to taste him everywhere." He breathed in my ear, licking the shell and then sucking on the lobe lightly._

_I moaned at the insinuation of his words, his husky voice going straight to my already hardening cock. I wanted him to taste me everywhere. _

_His lips trailed down my neck, licking, kissing, biting at the sensitive skin, undoubtedly leaving marks. He kissed his way down to my collarbone and brought his hands up my sides, his fingers brushing over my sensitive nipples. _

_I couldn't help but moan as he pinched them lightly. _

_His mouth traveled down to my chest, where he flicked his tongue over a sensitive nipple. _

"_Ah!" I moaned loudly._

_I could feel his lips smirk against my skin at my reaction. I bit my cheek and squeezed my eyes closed, trying to keep from making any embarrassing noises. _

_He growled, obviously not happy that I was trying to stay silent. Placing his hands on my shoulders, he pushed me over so that I was laying flat on my back._

_He crawled on top of me, settling his hips in between my legs, pressing our lower bodies together. I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my lips as our erections brushed against each other. _

_Through my bleary, lust-filled eyes I could see him smirk. He leaned down and captured my lips again, entering my mouth quickly. Our tongues danced, mapping out every inch of the other's mouth. _

"_Ahn.." I moaned in his mouth as he brought lowed his hand down to my erection, stroking it from base to tip. _

_I shuddered and gasped at the feather-light touch. _

"_Someone's excited." He chuckled, before he continued kissing me passionately and wrapped his hand around my shaft, pumping it lightly. _

_A moaned and whimpered as he turned me into a horny mess. The heat trapped between our bodies as we pressed together was driving me insane. _

_Then he stopped. Stopped kissing me and stopped touching me where it felt _so _good. _

_I looked up at him blearily in confusion. _

"_Wha-"_

_He cut me off with a chaste kiss._

"_I have to go." He said sadly._

"_But-"_

_He interrupted me again._

"_You'll see me again." _

"_Wait-"_

_"I promise." _

_I wanted to ask him his name, but I didn't get the chance, because the next thing I knew, I woke up to find myself in my bed. It was all just a dream._

* * *

**A/N: Alright, please tell me what you guys thought. This is going to be my first attempt at a lemon-y story, so, I would appreciate it if you guys gave me some feedback. And if you have any requests or suggestions feel free to ask :)**


End file.
